Terence Wynn
| aliases = Doctor Wynn Doctor Terence Wynn | continuity = Halloween film series | series = | image = | notability = | type = | occupation = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Warren County, Illinois | associations = Smith's Grove Sanitarium | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = 1995 | 1st appearance = Halloween (1978) | final appearance = Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers | actor = Robert Phalen Donald L. Shanks Mitchell Ryan |status = Dead}} Doctor Terence Wynn is a recurring character featured in the Halloween film series. He made a brief appearance in John Carpenter's original 1978 film Halloween where he was played by actor Robert Phalen. The character then made a brief appearance at the very end of 1989's Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers, but was later identified only as "The Man in Black". At the time of its release, the presence of the Man in Black was introduced as a cliffhanger ending and his true identity was not revealed at this time. He was played by Donald L. Shanks, who also doubled as Michael Myers in the film. In the 1995 sequel Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers, the Man in Black is revealed to be Doctor Wynn, the head of the Cult of Thorn, seeking to contain and control Michael Myers. This time around, Doctor Wynn was played by former Dark Shadows star Mitchell Ryan. Biography Doctor Terence Wynn was senior administrator at Smith's Grove Sanitarium, located 150 miles north of the town of Haddonfield, Illinois. He was presiding at the hospital on that fateful Halloween night in 1963 when six-year-old Michael Myers was admitted after murdering his older sister Judith. Wynn assigned child psychiatrist Doctor Sam Loomis to treat Michael and Loomis did so diligently for the next fifteen years. Doctor Wynn and Doctor Loomis had a contentious relationship with one another, but over time, Doctor Wynn agreed with Loomis' assessment that what lied behind the eyes of young Michael Myers was nothing short of "pure evil". In 1978, Michael Myers broke out of Smith's Grove, stealing a car and made his way back to his home town of Haddonfield, where he slaughtered several teenagers in an effort to find his younger sister, Laurie Strode. At the time of this event, it was not common knowledge that Laurie was Michael's sister. Sam Loomis only learned about this fact later after reading a sealed letter from the governor as seen in Halloween II. At some point in his life, possibly after learning about Michael Myers, Doctor Terence Wynn developed an intense obsession with the occult. He studied ancient Celtic legends relating to the god Thorn and soon after formed the Cult of Thorn. Wynn understood that Michael Myers was the vehicle for Thorn's vengeance and believed that the "voice" of Thorn guided Myers to kill his family as sacrifice to him. Wynn coveted the ability to control Michael Myers' unspoken rage for his own ends and even dabbled in genetic engineering in the hopes of finding a way of consolidating the mystical elements of Michael's seemingly immortal power. In 1989, Michael Myers was finally captured and brought to jail. Doctor Wynn, unwilling to take any chances that Myers might be lost in the system, donned a large hat, a black trench coat and sturdy black boots and broke him out of jail. Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers (1989) He brought him back to a secret underground room at Smith's Grove that his cult used for their rituals. Doctor Wynn then abducted Michael's niece, Jamie Lloyd and forced Michael to impregnate her. Using the scientific equipment at his disposal, he attempted to isolate the mystical components of Michael's strength and durability into the body of the infant, Stephen. Ultimately however, Doctor Wynn's plan began to fall apart. With the help of a young man named Tommy Doyle, Doctor Loomis learned about Wynn's plans and was horrified. Doctor Wynn tried to bring Loomis into his circle, but Loomis refused. Michael Myers broke free once again and began slaughtering everyone in the hospital. He caught up with Doctor Wynn and hacked him several times with a machete. Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers (1995) Notes & Trivia * Doctor Wynn does not appear in Rob Zombie's remake of Halloween, but a character named Nurse Wynn is shown as an employee at Smith's Grove. She is played by Sybil Danning. Appearances * Halloween (1978) (1st appearance) * Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers (1989) (As the Man in Black) * Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers (1995) (Final appearance; dies in the operating room massacre) See also References